Love Blind
by Fer-chan
Summary: Cego, logo após a batalha e salvar o mundo, Uchiha Sasuke fechou seus olhos para não abri-los mais. Aquilo parecia mais um castigo enviado dos céus para alguém que planejara um dia destruir tudo. —Você... você está cego, Sasuke-kun! Nada, ela nada poderia fazer.
1. Escuridão

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas essa outra fic é propriedade da minha cabeça perturbada sim.

_Oneshot_

_SasuSaku_

_Romance/Drama_

**Sinopse**: Cego, logo após a batalha e salvar o mundo, Uchiha Sasuke fechou seus olhos para não abri-los mais. Aquilo parecia mais um castigo enviado dos céus para alguém que planejara um dia destruir tudo. —Você... você está cego, Sasuke-kun! Nada, ela nada poderia fazer.

**Legenda:**

—Diálogo e falas

Narração.

:

:

:

_**Love Blind**_

Perder um dos sentidos pode ser uma das piores coisas a se acontecer a um ser humano, quando isso acontece com alguém cujo a visão e privilegiada como Uchiha Sasuke pode ser pior ainda.

Cego, logo após a batalha e salvar o mundo, Uchiha Sasuke fechou seus olhos para não abri-los mais. Viver sem ver o mundo, as cores, formatos, rostos... Aquilo parecia mais um castigo enviado dos céus para alguém que planejara um dia destruir tudo.

O tato agora seria seu salvador, só poderia sentir, ver era um privilégio para outros. Uchiha Sasuke não podia mas ver o azul do céu ou o fogo do inferno em que decaiu, estava cego. Estava inapto. Estava estragado. Estava deformado. Estava acabado. Perdera, perdera tudo que tinha.

O hospital estava em alvoroço. Logo após a batalha interrompida entre o Uzumaki e o Uchiha os dois feridos gravemente encontravam-se agora repousando em suas respectivas camas de hospital. Escoriações, sangramentos, machucados, ossos quebrados, o chakra quase todo drenado, tudo em prol a uma luta entre amigos, ex-amigos, inimigos, ninguém mais sabia ao certo.

Enfermeiras corriam desesperadas de um quarto ao outro, ambos com risco de morte entubados e enfaixados, corações batendo fraco. Agora havia algo que Haruno Sakura poderia fazer, era a hora dela, a hora em que ela poderia salvar seus amigos de uma morte quase iminente. Daria tudo de si, seu chakra, sua disposição, sua inteligência, seu coração. Agora seria capaz de fazer algo, seria capaz de salvar, de brilhar, e se sentir útil como nunca antes havia se sentido. Podia ser o seu momento de salvar quem sempre a salvou.

Dois garotos teimosos, agora com o mesmo objetivo: ser Hokage, o Uzumaki levava consigo esse desejo a muito tempo, o Uchiha queria mudar as coisas com o poder que a política poderia proporcionar. Mal sabia ele que perdera seu bem mais precioso, seus olhos não seriam mais os mesmos, e enxergar seria algo quase inalcançável.

—Shishou... o que vai acontecer com os olhos do Sasuke-kun?

A Haruno sentia-se inútil perante a isso, pode salva-los, cura-los, mas remendar corações partidos ela não era capaz de fazer, gostaria de que alguém remenda-se o dela, juntasse os cacos, os pedaços e colocasse-os novamente no lugar, no lugar de onde o Uchiha os tirou.

—Não é um bom quadro Sakura. Teremos que esperar mais um pouco para saber ao certo o grau dos ferimentos, não posso te prometer nada.

—Ele vai voltar a enxergar? Só me diga isso, por favor! —segurou as lagrimas nos olhos verdes. Não era tempo de chorar.

—Talvez tenhamos que dar uma notícia ruim para o Uchiha. Talvez ele não seja mais capaz de enxergar, ou o quadro pode reverter. É uma pequena chance. Não posso dar certeza alguma, é muito cedo. —a loira estava com o semblante cansado não parara nem por um minuto até conseguir estabilizar o Uzumaki e o Uchiha.

—Ele já acordou. Eu posso tirar as faixas se você não estiver bem. —a Hokage pressionou os exames nos dedos nervosos depois de um longo suspiro.

—Não! Eu posso fazer isso Shishou. —não permitiria que a voz tremesse, seria forte como nunca.

Os passos eram lentos diferente de seus pensamentos que corriam rápidos e lacerantes por todo seu cérebro agitado. Não queria chegar até seu destino, queria poder grudar os pés ali onde estava, de frente a porta branca do quarto de hospital. Queria poder mudar o passado e o futuro. Queria ser capaz de fazer algo.

A maçaneta gelada foi envolvida pelos dedos pálidos, a girou devagar. Suspirou antes de abrir uma brecha para entrar.

—Sasuke-kun! —o garoto estava sentado na cama. Como sempre desobediente.

—Você precisa ficar deitado, ainda está muito machucado. — apoiou as mãos nos ombros do Uchiha o forçando a deitar. Suas mãos foram retiradas com resquícios de raiva pelo moreno. O corpo estava enfaixado desde o ombro até o tórax. O sangue havia manchado as faixas brancas em círculos desconjuntados.

—Eu não quero! Tire essa coisa dos meus olhos em vez de me dizer para ficar deitado, eu estou bem. —a faixa sobre os olhos o incomodava como nunca antes havia se sentido. Havia na face do Uchiha uma careta de dor a cada vez que ele se mexia para ficar sentado.

—Eu vou tirar, Sasuke-kun.

Ela nunca havia se sentido tão apreensiva com paciente algum. Dar noticia ruins era algo que fazia, infelizmente, parte de sua rotina como medica-nin. Mas aquilo era diferente, aquele era Uchiha Sasuke, o Sasuke-kun que ela nunca deixará de amar nem por um só segundo, nem por saber todas as atrocidades que ele cometera. Mas notícias ruins não poderiam ser encobertas.

Se aproximou da cama do Uchiha com passos lentos de alguém que não sabia se era bem vinda. Levou as mãos finas até as bandagens do uchiha, parou no meio e as recolheu suspirando rápido.

—O que diabos você está esperando? —quase gritou. O tom era mais que ríspido. Os dentes trincados deixando o maxilar proeminente.

—Eu vou tirar... —

Engoliu em seco. As mãos tremulas seguiram o caminho que fizeram antes, dessa vez sem volta. Desenrolou a primeira volta da bandagem, a segunda e assim por diante. A última - já transparente - escorregou pelo rosto do Uchiha deixando os olhos e o rosto livre.

—Pode abrir os olhos Sasuke-kun! —estava tremula mas não deixaria transparecer. Era uma medica-nin, era forte e seus pacientes nunca haviam de vê-la fracassar. Era uma promessa que fizera a ela mesma.

Os olhos abriram-se de vagar as pálpebras pálidas subiram revelando olhos negros como os de antigamente, os que a Haruno costumava se perder.

O moreno piscou várias vezes tentando buscar algo que se foi. Pressionou os olhos com os dedos, balançou a cabeça rapidamente e voltou a forçar os olhos. Os punhos agarraram os lenções brancos da cama de hospital com fúria. A Haruno pode ouvi-lo engolir em seco e sua respiração descontrolar-se. A máquina que monitorava os batimentos cardíacos disparou, o uchiha se virou procurando a fonte do barulho, mas não podia enxergar nada.

—O que aconteceu comigo, Sakura? — o grito raivoso e apavorado chegou até o corredor inundando o ouvido de todos.

—Você... você está cego, Sasuke-kun!

Nada, ela nada poderia fazer.

;

:

;

_**Continua...**_

_Essa fic saiu assim de repente, espero que gostem, esse é um drama diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Me digam como estou me saindo nessa pessoas lindas, espero reviews opiniões sobre a fic, enfim, ate a próxima._

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


	2. Dor!

**Legenda:**

—Diálogo e falas

Narração.

:

:

:

_**Love Blind Cap. 2**_

Dor!

Não dor física, essa ele conhecia muito bem e podia com muito esforço controla-la.

Dor emocional ele vivenciara praticamente a vida toda. Não aprendeu a controla-la só a disfarça-la, e quase sempre fora quase bom nisso, com o semblante frio as poucas palavras... tudo o que ele fazia era observar. Observava todo com seus olhos, olhos poderosos que ganhou com muito esforço, ironicamente, esforço emocional, dor emocional.

Seus olhos eram negros, ora vermelhos, ora giravam, eles copiavam, viam além, lhe davam poder... segurança. Lhe cederam quase tudo que conseguira na vida, força, técnica, inteligência, perspicácia... tudo o que ele ignorava, como as palavras quase nunca usadas, ele compensava com gestos. Tudo o que Uchiha Sasuke mais fazia era observar, olhar, enxergar... ver agora não podia mais.

Ver! Um dom divino que quase todos possuímos, infelizmente, as vezes pouco agradecido. Na verdade esquecemos de dizer o simples obrigado por algo tão extraordinário que nos é concedido sem exigir nada em troca.

Dizem que só quando se perde se dá conta do que se tinha. Enquanto ele enxergava, cores, rostos, sorrisos que lhe foram cedidos - que não foram retribuídos - lagrimas que brotaram e escorreram, agradecera pelo seu dom, pelos seus olhos, sabia que era quase tudo que possuía. Com eles ele foi longe, muito longe, ajudou a salvar a todos. Com seus olhos... que agora não enxergavam mais!

Era o escuro tudo o que podia ver agora. As mãos rápidas tatearam o ferro gelado da cama de hospital. Um frio correu pela espinha, o estomago antes faminto agora parecia preenchido pelo medo.

—Besteira, mentira... —disse ríspido abrindo e fechando as pálpebras, mas tudo continuava igual, escuro. —Isso tem que ser reversível, deve haver alguma maneira um jutsu...

—Não há nada que esteja em nossos conhecimentos até agora Sasuke-kun. —a voz se perdera.

Os olhos negros corriam de canto a canto mas nada enxergavam. Estavam furiosos as pálpebras eram apertadas pelos dedos raivosos como se aquele movimento fosse ajuda-lo com algo que não podia ser revertido facilmente.

Perdera tudo.

A respiração agitada trazia ar demais aos pulmões cansados pelas maldiçoes proferidas a todos e ao mesmo tempo a ninguém. Podia sentir o ar pesado do cheiro característico do hospital, uma mistura de álcool com algo não identificável mas que tinha um fundo adocicado de roupa limpa. Era tudo o que conseguia saber no momento: a porcaria de um cheiro que não servia para ajudá-lo em nada, vozes conhecidas e o tecido poroso dos lençóis abaixo de si.

—Teme... —o Uzumaki começou com a voz calma que foi cortada por uma furiosa.

—Se você vai dizer que tudo vai ficar bem é melhor calar essa porra dessa boca Naruto. —respirava agitado pela raiva. Os punhos abarcaram os lençóis brancos com uma força descomunal, podia sentir a textura macia do tecido mesmo sobre os dedos tomados pela fúria.

Não sabia o que vestia, passou as mãos pelo peito sentindo a gola da camisa. As mãos rumaram para o braço e com fúria o cateter com a agulha fora arrancado. Um pouco de sangue esguichou manchando a roupa de cama e o uniforme da Haruno que continuava paralisada ao lado da cama até ver os respingos vermelhos no tecido branco.

—Sasuke! Você não pode arrancar um cateter assim.

Dizia em uma mistura de pavor a seriedade que só os médicos possuem, enquanto pressionava a veia do braço com uma gaze para estancar o sangue, Naruto o segurava na cama imobilizando os braços do Uchiha.

Talvez ele pensasse que arrancar um cateter simples de soro era como nos filmes que nada acontecia e o paciente saia andando da cama de hospital até fugir para a rua em plenas condições físicas. Mas o sangue todo jorrado ali manchando o branco puro dos lençóis e o uniforme da Haruno dizia que aquilo era realidade, uma realidade triste, insuportável e palpável pelo sangue derramado. Será que viver naquela realidade ainda poderia ser melhor do que um sonho? Isso o uchiha teria que descobrir ou simplesmente aceitar.

—Ele será liberado amanhã! —a Hokage dizia sentada em sua grande mesa em meio as assinaturas em diversos papeis empilhados. Os olhos mel fixos.

—Amanhã? Mas ele ainda...

A medica-nin tentou argumentar enquanto mexia as mãos sem saber onde coloca-las, as tirava do bolso do uniforme só para coloca-las novamente, repetia o circuito interrompido somente para uma breve passagem de dedos nos cabelos róseos.

—Sakura, o hospital está cheio, ele é um paciente que está fisicamente capaz de poder ficar aos cuidados de alguém em casa. —a face de seriedade de Tsunade dizia que não iria ser questionada de modo algum.

—Mas Obaa-san o clã Uchiha está praticamente destruído a tempos. —o loiro dizia indignado um pouco fora de si, ver o melhor amigo naquelas condições o tirara do eixo mais do que já estava fora.

—ótimo então ele vai para sua casa. —terminou séria agora encarando o Uzumaki.

—Na minha casa? É impossível não tem lugar nem para eu dormir, isso é sério? Eu não sei cuidar de alguém... —perguntava assustado. Achara mesmo que Tsunade iria largar um paciente com alguém tão desconjuntado como o loiro que berrava sem pudor em sua sala.

A Hokage suspirou baixo respondeu o Uzumaki com um não desdenhoso e entrelaçou as mãos e mirou sua pupila.

Os olhos verdes estavam assustados, não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê, talvez fosse um redemoinho de todos os sentimentos misturados de uma vez só. A pegara de surpresa, era uma medica-nin, uma das melhores, mas aquele paciente não era qualquer um, era Uchiha Sasuke e sentimentos transbordantes nunca são bons conselheiros em um momento de mente perdida como a da Haruno agora se encontrava.

O homem para quem ela se declarara duas vezes estava cego e incapacitado de se cuidar sozinho, ironicamente, sozinho como sempre foi.

—Sakura! —a rosada sabia exatamente onde ela queria chegar ao turbilhão remexeu no seu estomago fazendo-a engolir em seco.

—Não! Tsunade-Shishou ele... —mordeu os lábios como se estivesse mordendo as palavras que não conseguia dizer. Queria poder dizer ''ele pode ficar aqui, por favor'' mas não foi capaz e sempre quando não era capaz se sentia a pior das pessoas. Detestava aquele sentimento, detestava tudo que vinha com ele.

—Ele, agora é um paciente, um garoto cego, que precisa de ajuda. —soltou o ar guardado nos pulmões enquanto apoiava as mãos na mesa para se levantar da cadeira grande.

—Eu sei, eu pensei que o Naruto pudesse... —foi interrompida. A voz um pouco esganada. Não sabia mas o que dizia estava com a mente em polvorosa estava perdida.

—Eu disse que ele é um paciente que precisa de ajuda não de um paciente que precisa ficar mais doente ainda. —o tom foi quase furioso. Acalmou a voz e se dispôs a continuar enquanto andava pela sala até ficar frente a frente com a Haruno.

—Eu sei que um sentimento como este que você tem guardado aí... —apontou o indicador para o coração da Haruno, seus olhos verdes o seguiram. —... pode ser muito difícil de se lidar, _é_ muito difícil de se lidar. Mas eu a ensinei a ser uma medica-nin acima de tudo, uma medica-nin cura e salva _acima de tudo_. Então, por favor siga o que ensinei a você e cuide do Uchiha até ele poder se estabilizar.

A Haruno não conseguia expressar palavra alguma, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com semblante agora sério e decidido. Seria capaz agora seria capaz o turbilhão podia continuar na sua cabeça e principalmente no seu coração mas decidira que não daria importância a ele agora, _agora ela era somente uma medica-nin e ele somente um paciente._

Uchiha Sasuke agora era um paciente e não o homem que ela amava. Ele agora precisava de ajuda e cuidados de uma medica-nin e não de uma garota apaixonada pelo ex-colega de equipe.

Ela seria seus olhos a partir daquele momento. Tarefa difícil, não possuía o poder dos olhos do Uchiha, não possuía suas habilidades e nem seus poderes, tudo o que ela podia fazer era enxergar, e muitos apostariam tudo que agora o Uchiha gostaria muito de possuir olhos comuns cujo sua única habilidade fosse simplesmente _ver_.

Abriu a porta do quarto de hospital o mais lentamente que podia controlar em suas mãos.

—Sasuke-k... —limpou a garganta interrompendo o sufixo que sempre acompanhava o nome do moreno quando saia de sua boca —Sasuke! —ela teria que lembrar, agora ela era somente sua medica e ele somente Sasuke.

—Humpf! —não se dispôs a responder. Os olhos negros fitavam o vazio.

—Você tem que sair do hospital amanhã... — encheu os pulmões de ar sem fazer ruídos. Meteu as mãos inquietas nos bolsos.

—Eu posso voltar para o clã Uchiha. —respondeu baixando os olhos enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

—Ele... infelizmente está destruído. —não sabia para onde as palavras fugiram, mas uma certeza tinha, para sua boca é que não foram, não sabia o que falar e nem mais como se mexer quando estava na presença do moreno. Sabia que ele não podia ver mas aquela sensação que sempre pairava no ar quando os dois estavam juntos e sozinhos não precisava de mais nada além de um bom e aguçado sentido, e esse sentido não era a visão, era algo além, algo que não precisava de palavras e agora também se habituara a não precisar de olhares.

—Você vai ficar na minha casa... por um tempo.

Observou o uchiha apertar os lábios bonitos e franzir o cenho em conjunto com os punhos que exprimiam os lençóis. Daria tudo para saber o que ele estava pensando. Talvez ele odiara a ideia, ela sabia, ele não a amava.

;

:

:

_**Continua...**_

_Meu s2 doi em escrever isso principalmente a ultima frase ç.ç mas foi necessário as vezes gosto de me arriscar em dramas, anyway, espero que estejam gostando espero reviews para saber como estou indo nessa fic meus amores, dicas, ideias, são muito bem vindas, então até a próxima honeys o/ _

_Espero por vocês =**_

_:_

_:_

_:_

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


End file.
